Vida amorosa
by Tennie.Buendia
Summary: Tenten siempre ha estado enamorada de Neji, pero él sólo la considera su mejor amiga y confidente... o al menos eso cree ella… ¿Qué pasaría si Tenten se aburre de siempre escuchar las historias sobre la vida amorosa de Neji? One-shot Nejiten reviews!


Pareja: Neji/Tenten

Summary: Tenten siempre ha estado enamorada de Neji, pero él sólo la considera su mejor amiga y confidente... o al menos eso cree ella… ¿Qué pasaría si Tenten se aburre de siempre escuchar las historias sobre la vida amorosa de Neji?

**Desclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a Misashi Kishimoto.

**Vida Amorosa**

Estaban ahí sentados, bajo el mismo árbol de entrenamiento. Donde descansaban después de una larga y ardua jornada de entrenamiento y donde los supuestos mejores amigos se confidenciaban…

Y obviamente ahí bajo el mismo árbol, Tenten, con una mirada claramente aburrida y Neji que no paraba de hablar sobre su nueva aventura.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó ayer con Natsumi…-finalizó el chico dirigiendo su mirada a la aburrida Tenten.

Ya estaba ¡HARTA! Siempre era lo mismo el Hyuuga le contaba sobre su larga vida amorosa y ella ahí callada tratando de no escuchar nada apropósito. Le dolía tanto que Neji, el chico que le había gustado desde la academia ninja y que por cierto le seguía gustando, le contara sobre cómo y cuándo tenía una nueva _'adquisición'_, y aunque sólo fuese juguetes por una noche daría por ser una de ellas. Le dolía no ser parte de la larga lista, quería por lo menos una ves probar a Neji.

Pero claro, ella era la típica mejor amiga enamorada del amigo que le contaba todas sus hazañas. Y así era siempre, sólo la amiga diario de vida.

Peor aún era por que Neji tenía su "política de las relaciones entre compañeros están prohibidas", pero claro media Konoha tenía algo con él y justo a ella le tocaba estar en su mismo equipo.

-¿Tenten? ¿Me estás oyendo? – preguntaba el ojiperla pasando una mano por delante de los ojos de la chica para ver si esta reaccionaba.

-Neji deja de molestar - reaccionó la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-no es nada…- susurro pausadamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para levantarse – ya me voy – dijo finalmente levantándose, el chico enseguida hizo lo mismo.

-te acompaño

- no es necesario

-ok, dime te pasa algo

Tenten agacho la cabeza- no es nada, sólo que ya me canse de que todo el tiempo me hables de tu maldita vida amorosa – dijo Con tan sólo escucharla se notaba que estaba claramente molesta.

Neji la quedo mirando por un momento- Celosa ¿eh? – bromeo con una sonrisa picara.

-agh no me molestes, Neji- replicó enfadada, y se giró dispuesta a irse pero la fuerte mano del castaño le tomo el brazo.

-y ahora... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Contarme cómo te llevaste a la cama a Tsunade-sama?-decía intentando zafarse, cosa que era imposible.

-no-pronuncio fríamente y con un tirón no muy brusco atrajo a la chica hacia él y la abrazo por la cintura

Enseguida a ésta se le subieron todos los colores a la cara y desvió la mirada.

Neji la tomó delicadamente del mentón e hizo que sólo lo mirara a él directamente a los ojos, muy cerca.

- Demo… ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que la única a la que amo realmente pero que no me eh atrevido a decirle y por eso ando con otras chicas eres tú? , Que quiero que después de ti no haya nadie más… Que eres la que realmente me importa y ocupa todo mi corazón, la única que logra hacer que me ponga cursi…

Tenten volvió a desviar la mirada y dijo: - deja de jugar mí, Neji, ¿a cuantas más les has dicho lo mismo?

- a nadie-dijo tranquilo Neji- eres la primera y la última – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-si claro...¡¡Ya déjame!!-reclamaba tratando de huir.

-es la verdad- dijo el joven juntando a la castaña más a él – ¿…sabes…? Eres la única chica por la que eh sentido algo tan fuerte , creí que pasaría pero aún perdura y no lo puedo evitar, es algo que no controlo , sin embargo es algo de lo que no me arrepiento y me siento realmente bien por poder decírtelo –decía.

Tenten no quería seguir escuchando, no quería creer nada, quería pensar que todo esto era un simple sueño. Lo que por tanto había esperado estaba sucediendo y no quería creerlo, prefería pensar que todo era una broma...

Se contradecía a ella misma… No sabía que sentir en ese momento , si rabia porque quizá fuese una vil broma o emoción porque el hombre al que amaba le estaba diciendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos… entre tantas cosas juntas lágrimas se empezaban a aglomerar en sus ojos y finalmente una se deslizó por su mejilla.

El Hyuuga se acercó a su oído y le dijo con voz dulce: - _No llores mi hermosa Tenten, no lo puedo evitar, Te amo, es el simple y hermoso arte de amar de verdad. Pero si tú no me amas me complaceré con que seas feliz…_

La chica sólo reacciono a abrazarlo con todas su fuerza y un sollozo se oyó.

-¿y eso significa qué…..?

Tenten rió por lo bajo- yo también, Neji, Te amo y no eh estado esperando esto…

Neji sonrió de una manera muy dulce y no dejaba de ver los hermosos orbes chocolate de la chica los cuales tampoco dejaban de ver los platinados ojos de él.

Tomo unos cuantos mechones de la castaña y los corrió detrás de la oreja de ésta.

Se le acerco lentamente hasta rozar tenuemente los labios de Tenten, desde ya probando el dulce sabor de estos y comenzó a besarlos lenta y tiernamente aprovechando la exquisitez de los labios de la chica.

Ella correspondía de la misma manera disfrutando de este momento que tanto había anhelado.

Ambos se deleitan de la deliciosa sensación de cómo sus labios se fundían en uno solo.

Un beso lleno de emociones.

Neji sonrió sin dejar de besarla. Por fin un beso lleno de emociones, donde sobresalga el amor lo que por tanto había buscado tratando de olvidarla ahora lo encontraba en ella…

Se separaron lentamente y Tenten volvió a abrazar a Neji no queriendo separarse nunca de él.

Él también la abrazaba mientras le decía cuanto la amaba al oído. Pero su amor por ella era más que simples palabras, mucho más. Era algo difícil de expresar y aunque lo interpretara con acciones y palabras no sería suficiente.

Cuando habían entrado a la academia, ella no le llamaba mucho la atención pero cuando la conoció sólo quería estar con ella.

Le encantaba su sencillez, su manera de comprender, de ver la vida y de saber escuchar cuando era necesario.

"_Sólo ella es así, es única"_ – pensó

Simplemente la amaba, era perfecta, al menos para él.

Y ahora la tenía ahí en sus brazos riendo.

¡Que tonto fue! Pensar que lo único que había buscado en una chica, lo tenía ella, ella que siempre había estado a su lado y él no la había tomado en cuenta sólo por ser su compañera de equipo.

Pero ahora que había probado sus labios no quería dejarlos, no quería separarse de su suave piel, de su exquisito aroma…

- Te amo, Tenten – expresó a la ves que rozaba su nariz con la de la chica.

- ya lo dijiste – dijo riendo.

- lo sé… Lo seguiré diciendo aunque me canse…

Tenten sólo sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De por sí bastante corto, sólo tres hojas de Word… Ojalas les haya gustado… Bueno ya me conocen jaja siempre con mi melosidad y cursilería al extremo jaja demasiada miel… Pero sé que les gusta ;D como a mi xd. Etto Bueno yo como siempre subiendo mis fics re atrasados, este es del año pasado como en Agosto… pero mis ideas era escasa entonces dije lo dejare ahí para ver si se me ocurre algo más… y después escribí un poco y hoy 5 de Enero (cumpleaños del vocalista de mi banda favorita 8D) lo abrí para leerlo y ver si se me ocurre algo pero nada… así que considere que dejarlo hasta ahí no estaría mal… Dejen Reviews :) Feliz año 2009 :D

Bye bye!


End file.
